Fine Line
by NeverEndingNonsense
Summary: There's a fine line between genius and insanity, at least that's what she says. Evidentally there's also a fine line between doing your job and love. :ArtemisHolly: slight OOC possible for sake of plot :COMPLETE: R
1. Return Of Insanity Or Genius?

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I did I do not sadly own Artemis, Holly or any of Eoin Colfer's genius brain work. So don't rub it in.

****

* * *

_**Chapter One: Awakening**_

**Fowl Manor, 2:21am**

_Dear Foaly,_

_It has been awhile has it not? _

_Yours Always,_

_Artemis Fowl II_

**Ops Booth, 4:00am**

Foaly clopped into the ops booth at four sharp, no Commander would be yelling at him to get in on time today. As he settled in and grabbed the first carrot of the day from his brief case a bleep alerted him to the fact that he had mail. Strange…that email address seemed oddly familiar but Foaly couldn't put his hoof on it. Out of pure curiosity Foaly opened the email right away, the carrot in his mouth dropping to the floor. 'D'Arvit….'

"Damn that mud boy…" Foaly sighed. Two years of peace, if you don't count normal chaos, and now this. 'What did I do to deserve this huh?' That was all Foaly could think as he summoned the courage to tell Root that the great Artemis Fowl had returned. He got up from his specially made swivel chair and exited the ops booth in the direction of the commander's office.

'This is not going to be good…but how in Frond's name did he do it!'

**Outside Root's Office, 4:20am**

'How about: Hey Root, guess what! Our best friend is back. No that wouldn't work….What about…' Foaly had been standing outside Commander Julius Root's office for a good five minutes trying to think up a way to break the news. It wouldn't be easy no matter how he said it, and Root would give him an ear full no doubt. Just as Foaly was getting cold hooves and turning to sneak back to the ops booth an angry voice rang from the office.

"SHORT!"

'Yea, that was normal.' Foaly looked down the corridor to see his favorite elf dash around the corner and come to, literally, a screeching halt. Straightening up, Captain Holly Short brushed herself off and entered Root's office not looking at all like she had ran there as fast as her legs would carry her.

**Inside Root's Office, 4:30am**

"Yes Commander." Holly hid her slight out-of-breathness well as she stood at attention in front of the desk. Files and papers and other assorted things were piled high hiding Root from her line of sight.

"Good morning Captain Short, how are you today?" Holly knew that sugar coated tone wasn't good. She was in for it.

"Good morning to you too sir, I'm fine, yourself?" She decided to play along and see if maybe this kindness wasn't just the calm before the storm.

"Well I'm glad YOU'RE fine!" Hey…a girl can dream can't she?

"What do you mean sir, what's happened?" Holly unconsciously took a few steps back as Root appeared from behind his desk, signature beetroot face, fungus cigar, and all.

"FOALY GET YOUR PONY ASS IN HERE I KNOW YOU'RE LISTENING!" Said centaur winced and slowly made his way into the small, cluttered office. 'D'Arvit…busted.'

"Yes Julius?" He looked up with a foolish grin, making the best of a bad situation was Foaly's specialty. The Commander glared at the technical genius but ignored the Julius this time, more important matters were at hand.

"What do you call this Foaly? I like to call it **LEP's Worst Nightmare Returns**." Root pulled up an email on his computer, it was identical to the one Foaly had received except it was addressed to Root.

"Well Julius, I'd say that that there is a letter from our dear Arty." Foaly attempted another smile but the look on the Commander's face made it shrink into nothingness again. "Uh…Sir, I got one too, I was just about to tell you about it when you called for Captain Short." Foaly pulled Holly in front of him in hopes that Root would focus on her now instead. It worked.

"Short! Do you have any idea how that mud boy got his memories back!" He stared at Holly accusingly, making her squirm under his gaze. "Well Short, say something, did you know about this, or have a hand in triggering his memories?"

Holly straightened up again and looked Root in the eyes. "No Sir, I had no hand in Artemis' recovery, nor did I have any information regarding his return." Holly relaxed slightly as Root looked up again at Foaly; she was off the hook…for now.

Without looking back at Holly, Root spoke with a slight smugness "Well then, since you have the most experience with him and are no doubt the closest to the boy Holly, I want you to go mind wipe him. Don't even try to argue, right now get your wings and the equipment and go. I want you back by no later than midnight and I want the job done." Root's face was plum colored by now and he seemed oddly calm, which only meant he was so mad, he was calm. 'Guess I was wrong about being off the hook…' Captain Holly Short of LEPrecon sighed and walked out of the office after a half hearted "Yes Sir." She grabbed her favorite pair of wings, hummingbirds, and the equipment for a field mind wipe and headed for the shuttles.

**Flying over Ireland, 5:45am**

After an uneventful ride up to Tara through E1 Holly started up the hummingbirds and began the semi long flight to Fowl Manor. 'I wonder what he looks like now…' Holly's mind was full of questions. Would he really remember her? Was he back to being evil? Would he kidnap her again? And most importantly, would she really be able to take his memories again?

"This just plain sucks…."

As the huge manor came into view Holly felt an odd calm wash over her. As much as she hated to admit it, she had missed Artemis a bit. Before Artemis she had been fine with her normal LEP work, but after their adventures together the everyday LEP seemed so boring. Artemis made things interesting, and dangerous, and Holly Short lived for a little danger.

**Fowl Manor, 6:15am**

Captain Holly Short landed on the balcony outside of Artemis' second floor bedroom. Removing her helmet, she took a deep breath of fresh air and shook her hair free of its binding. She thought it pointless to shield and so stood there thinking a bit longer.

'It is awfully early…I wonder if maybe I should wait. Nah, knowing Artemis he never went to bed last night.' She slowly leaned in to rest her hands on the glass sliding doors her breath spreading fog over them. Holly scanned the room for movement and found the only source of light was the lap top on Artemis' bedside table, and there asleep in the large bed was none other than Artemis Fowl II. Holly's breath caught for a moment as she watched him sleep…he didn't look evil when he slept…he looked like a normal boy…a normal, sweet boy. 'Whoa! I did **not **just think that…tell me I didn't think of Artemis FOWL as sweet….ew.' Holly shook her head to clear her thoughts and slowly opened the sliding glass door, padding over to the bed and sitting at the bottom. She looked up at Artemis and involuntarily smiled. She never was for the mind wipe; Artemis had changed because of the People. He deserved to have his mind wiped but still…. It seemed like just yesterday…but Holly knew that she didn't go through a night of heavy depression…she knew full well that it had been nearly two terrible years of crying herself to sleep and wishing she hadn't let them do it. She had only just stopped her self destructive habits a month ago, and some marks were still fresh. 'No, don't think about that, you're not here for a pity party, you're here on a mission.' Her eyes traveled back up to the youth only a few feet away.

He had grown, Artemis was no longer just a kid, and it seemed that he'd put on some muscle. Most likely just from the awakening hormones, Holly doubted he actually worked out. His raven black hair wasn't neat and perfect anymore. The strands lay in messy patterns long enough to cover his eyes slightly. 'Those eyes…' Holly crawled up the edge of the bed and sat next to Artemis' sleeping form. She softly brushed a particularly stray piece of hair to the side and once again a smile graced her features. The Captain sighed lightly and looked out to the balcony, her mission returning to her thoughts. 'I have to do it…they're counting on me.'

"Hello Captain Short…."

Holly started and whipped her head around to face Artemis. For a second she thought she'd gone crazy, hearing voices…the whole nine yards, for Artemis' face was the same, and his eyes still shut.


	2. Remembering What We Should Forget

**_Chapter two: Remembering What We Should Forget_**

"Artemis?" Croaked Holly, hoping she wasn't going insane. His face stayed the same and Holly rubbed her eyes mumbling to herself. "Get a hold of yourself Short, no time for a trip to the white room…" Holly looked up again at the pale face of her former arch enemy and met a pair of sapphire eyes staring back at her.

"I'm afraid you are not insane quite yet Captain, a tad paranoid perhaps, but not insane." Artemis Fowl smirked and sat up in his bed. He pushed his hair back out of his face and the smirk was gone, replaced by the old Artemis stone cold stare. "I assume you are not here just to say hello and get caught up."

Holly gawked at him but soon recovered her dignity, fire returning to her eyes for the first time in years. "I'm not insane but you are!" Holly punched him in the shoulder and glared daggers. "What was the grand idea in terrifying me then making me seem like I'd gone off the deep end!" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"My, my Captain Short, I was just having a little fun, that hardly warrants you calling me insane. I am far from insane, I am a genius." The prodigy feigned a look of hurt and put his hand on his chest. "You wound me Holly."

"Pft…there's a fine line between genius and insanity Artemis," She spoke his name venomously.  
"Now let's cut the chit chat I have a job to do and I intend to do it before my deadline. I'd really rather not have to write a report for Root telling him why I was late completing it." Captain Short jumped from the bed and got her equipment setting it up at the foot of the bed. "So…if you don't want me to use force, just cooperate with me."

Artemis bit his tongue to keep the look of real hurt from showing on his face. "As you wish Captain Short…as you wish." Holly moved closer to him and started attaching the first of many wires and such. "But first….."

Holly sighed. "What Artemis?"

"Might I ask how everyone is?" He locked his gemstone eyes with Holly's hazel ones, a look of sincerity in them.

"Very well….Everyone has been fine, Foaly is still too smart for his own good, Root is still Beetroot, Mulch is out of jail, and Opal is still in jail, everyone and everything is fine." She returned to her work, biting her lip to hide how much this was making her heart ache.

Artemis caught the look in her eyes before she could remove it by biting her lip. "And what about you Captain…how have you been?" He emphasized 'you' every time and didn't remove his eyes from her face.

"Fine…just fine." Holly absently rolled up her sleeves and continued to work, oblivious to the look of shock on Artemis' face at the site of the many scars covering the nut brown skin of her arms.

"Holly…" He took her hand, making a mental note that this would be a first, he Artemis Fowl was about to be nice. "How did you get so many scars?"

Holly's eyes shot up to meet his. 'He looks like he actually cares…' She wanted to pull her hand away, but her body betrayed her. "Just a bit of depression, it was nothing serious." She could drown in those eyes…

"Holly, how could you call this nothing serious?" Artemis ran his hand down her arm softly. "Why did you do this?"

"I was lonely I guess, but why should I tell you!" Holly glared at Artemis again and pulled her hand away. "It's none of your business; you won't remember any of this in a few hours anyway." Holly winced at what she had just said…why did she always have to be so short tempered? (A/N: pun definitely intended )

"Sorry…I didn't mean to upset you. But now I'm curious, you never seemed like the type to be lonely." He tilted his head, staring at her.

Holly Short rolled her hazel eyes and put the mind wipe equipment to the side, sitting cross-legged she faced Artemis. "You wanna have talk time, let's have talk time, but I only have till midnight."

"Fair enough" Stated Artemis "tell me why you were lonely, you had Root and Foaly and Trouble and all the other fairies."

The Captain took a deep breath 'fine I'll tell him, he won't remember…' she opened her eyes again and began. "I have always been lonely, I have no family to speak of and very very few close friends, I've never had good luck in romance and…frankly Artemis, I missed you. I missed the excitement you brought, the danger, the adventures we had."

Artemis looked slightly taken aback at this; he furrowed his brow trying to comprehend what he'd just heard.

"Oh don't tell me I finally tongue tied you." Holly smiled lightly and punched Artemis again. "Now, you have to tell me how you got your memories back." Artemis smiled slightly 'At least she's still the same old Holly.'

"Mulch." A simple word, but all Holly needed.

Suddenly a knock on the door spooked Holly so bad she fell off the bed with an umph. Artemis hid his grin with his hand as he looked down at Holly, calling over his shoulder. "Enter."

Butler opened the door and closed it speaking as he turned back around. "Artemis, your mother and fa…." He trailed off when he saw Holly climbing back up onto the bed, a perplexed look on his face. After a few tense moments of staring between the elf and the man servant Butler strode over to the bed and extended his hand. "It has been too long Captain Short."

Holly smiled warmly and shook one of his huge fingers. "Yes it has Butler, Artemis and I were just discussing how long it's been."

"Right. Now what about my mother and father Butler?" Artemis moved from his bed to his closet pulling out a suit and stepping behind his dressing screens, emerging just as Butler stopped completing his previous thought. "They wish to see you down in the grand hall; they're leaving for New Guinea today."

"Ah quite right, well then shall we?" Artemis opened the door and motioned for Holly and Butler to exit.

"But…the mind wipe…oooooh." Holly glared at the back of Artemis' head mumbling to herself.

They made their way down the grand stair case and into the large foyer. Holly shielded and waited at the foot of the stairs next to Butler's leg as Artemis said goodbye to his parents.

"We'll be back in a few weeks Arty dear." His mother kissed his cheek and picked up her bag. Artemis watched them pull down the driveway and out of site before turning round.

"Breakfast?"

**Fowl Manor, Kitchen, 8:37am**

Butler bustled around the kitchen cooking a large breakfast for Holly and Artemis as the two just mentioned sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen playing a friendly game of chess. **_SMASH!_**

Well…it used to be friendly.

"HOLLY YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Artemis gathered up the shattered remains of what used to be a glass knight and stared open mouthed at the grinning elf.

"Says who?" was her only response and she smugly moved her piece a few paces. "Checkmate." The word echoed through the kitchen and Butler dropped a frying pan, running over and gawking at the bored.

"She……she just beat you Artemis."

"I am WELL aware of that Butler." Artemis sulked a little softly running his fingers over the broken object. "You didn't have to smash it Holly."

"I know." Holly's smile stretched from one pointy ear to the other as she collected the pieces and put them away. She looked up when she finished, finding Artemis still staring at his poor utterly defeated knight. "Oh come now Artemis, you learn more from your defeats then from your victories." She took the knight and slowly pieced it back together. "See…no harm done." She tried to smile at him but he wouldn't look at her. 'He really has changed…'

Artemis sighed and nodded. 'I've never lost before…well no that is not true. But Holly is the only person; scratch that, the only being to ever beat me more than once. In fact, Holly is the only one who always seems to beat me in some way, even if I technically win.' It was infuriating. As far back as Artemis thought, through all his adventures with the People, Holly had always been the one to beat him. She was the only one with the guts to hit him or talk back to him and despite not being a genius, she managed to stump him frequently and leave him tongue tied, breathless and conquered. 'And that is precisely why I like her…you know, as a friend. Perhaps the word like isn't what I meant…respect, that is why I respect Hol…Captain Short.' They ate their breakfast in silence after that, Holly sneaking glances at Artemis when he was looking the other way.

Butler watched this display in amusement a slight grin playing at the corner of his lips. 'Master Artemis really has become quite fond of her. And she too, seems to have developed a soft spot for Artemis.' Just then a yawn was heard from the opening to the kitchen. There standing in the arch way was Butler's younger sister Juliet. She stretched and rubbed her eyes as she walked over to the counter and got herself a bowl on lucky charms. "Hallo Butler, morning Artemis, good to see you again Holly….HOLLY!" Juliet dropped her spoon and grabbed Holly, hugging her tightly. "Holly it's been so long, I'm missed you so much! How have you been, what are you doing here?" Holly wriggled out of strong blonde girls embrace and smiled.

"Good to see you too Juliet. I missed you as well, I've been…honestly not too good but that's not important, and I'm here on a not so happy occasion sorry to say." Holly adverted her gaze as the subject of the mind wipe came up again.

"What do ya mean Hol?" Juliet tilted her head to the side as she questioned her fairy friend.

"I mean Juliet, that my reason for coming here is not to see you all again and say hello and get reacquainted. My reason for being here…is to disappear." Holly dropped her gaze to the floor as the mood in the room took a noise dive.

"Oh…so you have to mind wipe us…again. Holly why can't you just leave and say you did it. I'm sure Artemis isn't planning anything against the People, and if he ever does again I'll wrestle him till he gives it up." The blonde girl looked hopeful and Holly just couldn't bare to crush her…in fact she liked Juliet's idea, but she knew it wouldn't work.

"Juliet, listen, I don't want to do this mind wipe…believe me I don't. I'd rather you guys kept your memories, and I trust Artemis…I know he isn't planning to hurt us, but I have to. If I don't Foaly will find out and I'll not only have to come back up here and mind wipe you, but when I get back down to Haven they'll have my badge." Holly sighed and looked over at Artemis who seemed thoughtful; he hadn't said a word in a while. "I'm sorry."

"Well then…we'll just have to have a party. A welcome back/going away party, so that this isn't a totally depressing day." Juliet hopped up and giggled, scampering off to decorate and do whatever else she felt necessary for a party.

"Nice Holly…you got Juliet started; now we're having a party." Artemis rolled his eyes, standing up and walking around the counter to stand in front of Holly. "So…you are going to stick around for this little shin ding are you not?" His cold eyes burned into Holly's very soul making her shiver.

"Well…you know I can't stay past midnight…and I'll have to…mind wipe you before midnight…oh Artemis stop looking at me like that, yes, I'll stay, happy now?" She glowered at him, her hands clenching into fists.

"Very good. Juliet will no doubt lend you some cloths; you will find her up the stairs second door on the left. The room with the irritatingly loud music." Artemis smiled his vampire smile and turned to Butler. "You and I have some planning of our own, meet me in the second study in ten minutes."

"Yes Master Artemis."


	3. Back Stage

A/N: this one is rather short, but thats ok. I guess I'll say I'm sorry for my tendency to leave you with little cliff hangers, gomen. Its just in my nature to suspend.

****

****

**_Chapter Three: Back Stage_**

**Fowl Manor, Second Study, 10:00am**

Artemis sat in an arm chair comfortably, his fingers steepled and his eyes closed. "I trust you understand the plan then old friend." Obviously this sentence was met with a nod and a 'yes Master Artemis' from Butler. Honestly he didn't understand why Artemis felt the need to go through with this little mission. Perhaps he had more teenager in him after all. Yet of course, Butler would always be right behind his charge and so agreed to go along with the scheme.

"Good, prepare for a party of our own then."

Juliet and Holly on the other hand were having some girl time looking for what to wear to their little party, which had suddenly become…a large party. Juliet had of course invited all of her friends and some of the boys from Artemis' school as well. 'This is going to be fun and Artemis is going to make some friends so help me.'

Holly sat at the foot of Juliet's bed watching as the other girl threw dress after dress along with other assorted clothing items out of the closet. She already feared that she would drown in the ocean of cloth if she got down from the safety of the bed. "Juliet? Can't I just wear what I'm wearing now?"

Juliet's pretty face appeared from inside the closet and scowled. "No." She then ducked back in and emerged a few minutes later. "HA! I got it, the perfect dress." She stumbled over to the bed and laid a small emerald green dress next to Holly. "Here try this on."

Holly stared at the dress, thinking it would be entirely too short, but seeing the look of accomplishment on her human friends face she picked it up and went to try it on. A few minutes later Holly stepped out and Juliet squealed. "Oh I am so good!" The dress complemented Holly's skin tone well and brought out her hazel eyes. It came to just above her knees and fit tight around her midriff and chest. The open back was also a nice touch, and Holly actually liked the way it tied at the back of her neck instead of having straps digging into her shoulders, or no straps suffocating her. Juliet smirked as Holly examined herself in the mirror, she reached over and picked up a chain, on the end was a button sized, tear drop cut, gemstone. "Here Holly, put this on too." Holly turned around so the other girl could latch it around her neck and then stared in awe at the beautiful stone.

"Juliet…it's magnificent." Holly said breathlessly. 'It's the same color as his eyes….'

"I know, it looks good on you, you should dress up more often. Ooooooh Arty is just going to faint when he sees you like this." Juliet danced back to her closet and picked out her own attire while Holly stared at her reflection. 'Juliet's so young; she thinks she can set up anyone.'

Now that they had decided what to wear Holly and Juliet put back on their normal cloths and went about continuing to plan. They sent the rest of the invites and put up streamers. Then they set about cooking and moving things around to create a more party like atmosphere. Occasionally they would see Artemis or Butler sneak past the kitchen or something but they ignored it. The day seemed to go by so fast and soon everything was ready. The guests would be arriving soon. It was party time.


	4. The Show Must Go On

**_Chapter Four: The Show Must Go On_**

**Fowl Manor, 5:45pm**

"All set Artemis."

The boy genius smiled a fang like tooth visible. "Very good, our guest of honor should arrive around mid party."

insert doorbell jingle here

Juliet made her way to the double doors and opened them wide as two or three dozen teenagers poured into Fowl Manor, and they were just the on time crew. She led them into the ball room where food and snacks and drinks were set out on tables. Several large televisions were positioned around the room and loud music resounded off the walls. 'This is going to be so cool!' Juliet Butler watched as the teens separated and mingled and started the party right away, she then turned and walked back up to her room to get Holly, Artemis and her brother.

Holly Short was looking herself over again in the mirror, thinking that maybe this was a bad idea. Her ears had twitched the first time she had doubts, and fairy intuition is always right. 'Something bad is going to happen…what are you planning mud boy?"

"Come on Holly the party's already started!" Juliet poked her head in and smiled. "I already got Butler down there and Artemis is waiting for you at the top of the stairs." Holly nodded and Juliet disappeared. She no doubt wanted to flirt a bit rather than baby sitting an elf that was three times her age.

The Captain sighed and exited the room walking down the long hallway and came to a stop next to her "date" Artemis Fowl Jr. "Hey." She whispered softly to get his attention. He seemed deep in thought but at the sound of her voice Artemis turned around and studied her carefully.

"…….." He was at a loss for words.

'I guess Juliet was right…' Holly waved her hand in front of Artemis to no avail. "Ugh, Artemis." She punched him hard in the right shoulder and glared. "Stop that, you're drooling." Of course Artemis blinked out of his daze and wiped his mouth, finding no drool to speak of.

'Ah she was joking. Well no matter, I'll just have to cover up my momentary lapse…though she does look beautiful.' Then again, Holly had always been pretty, even when he first met her; she had a kind of allure to her. She was dangerously pretty, black widow pretty. He extended his arm which she gladly took. "Shall we?"

They descended the stair case and entered the ball room, immediately being sucked into the party atmosphere. Every which way teenagers were flirting, dancing, eating, drinking, or just in general having fun. Holly's eyes lit up and she grabbed Artemis' hand pulling him into the middle of the crowd where the guests where dancing.

"Holly I think you should know I don't dance." Artemis crossed his arms over his chest and stood at the center of the crowd facing Holly a cold look in his eyes.

"Come on Artemis please? I didn't agree to stay just so I could be a wall flower."

"Then you should find another boy to dance with." He raised a slim eyebrow when Holly poked her finger into his chest.

"Listen mud boy, I have to keep an eye on so you don't go figure out a way to foil the mind wipe AND I don't think it'll kill you to have a little fun."

The mud boy sighed; once again, she had defeated him. "Very well Miss Short."

Juliet smirked and put on a collection of jazz/swing this would make things more fun.

As the music started Artemis groaned. "Juliet……"

"What?" Holly studied his face closely.

'Well…I guess I'll just show her. Juliet will get it for this, but I guess this could work for the plan.' Artemis smiled at Holly as he caught the beat of the music, just what the other boys were doing. "Ok Holly, you wanted to dance, so I hope you can swing." Holly tilted her head about to question what he was talking about when he took her hands in his whirling her around. Holly was shocked that Artemis, the Artemis Fowl, criminal master mind, cold hearted genius, could swing dance.

The music picked up as Artemis and Holly quickly became the center of attention. Artemis was good, he picked Holly up swinging her around with ease and Holly reacted like they were made to be dance partners. The chemistry between the two was perfect and obvious as the other dancers backed away to give them enough room for the more difficult moves. Holly giggled as Artemis lifted her up and swung her to his side, then to his other side and finally under his legs. He pulled her back up fast and threw her a bit into the air, grabbing her round the waist and helping her to land softly. They're faces came close enough for their noses to touch, laughing together as they kicked to the side of each other with opposite feet, jazz hands waving. They came back together and Holly playfully slid down Artemis' leg just as the music slowed. 'Might as well play along.' She thought. The music sped up for the last time and Artemis twirled Holly to get her momentum up enough for his next move.

'She wants to play with me, I'll play with her.' He put his arm tightly around Holly's waist and swung her to his right side, letting go of her hand and reaching around to hook said arm in the bend of her legs pulling her round and round like a hula-hoop. When he was sure Holly was dizzy enough he helped her to her feet by flipping her over his shoulder and setting her down. The song came to an end as Holly, Artemis and the rest of the crowd finished the dance. Juliet giggled as she watched them, they're eyes never left each other, and it took a lot of trust to be swing dance partners. The music switched over to some rock, then to hip hop and finally Juliet put on a traditional waltz, just for Arty. They were cute to watch, Holly teaching Artemis some new moves and Artemis leading the waltz, but Juliet just couldn't resist some more fun. 'Now for the coupe de grace.' She switched the disks again to something a little more….fun. Holly's eyes widened as she heard the Lambada music start up. 'Now this might be a bit much.' But Artemis seemed intrigued.

"You up for one last dance Holly?" The gleam in his sapphire eyes was irresistible.

"You bet." Holly laced her fingers with Artemis' as he pulled her close, his eyes locked with hers and his arm tightened around her waist. Holly smiled; even fairies knew what the lambada was. 'A Brazilian dance, in which the partners press tightly together and gyrate sensually…this, will be interesting.' Holly was surprised Artemis even knew this dance…the lambada was known as "The Forbidden Dance", but it was just too fun for people to stay away from. It was dirty, it was sexual… and she thought that the swing music had been bad. 'I'll make him sweat,' Holly thought a gleam in her eye 'time for the real fun to begin.' But as she thought this, Holly couldn't shake the odd churning in her stomach…could it be her intuition warning her again or…something else?

All the teenagers attending the party were out on the dance floor pressed tightly against someone, you could almost see the heat in the room. Juliet let a wide grin stretch across her face when Artemis took Holly tightly in his arms. Juliet watched them dance, unable to tear her eyes away. Both of them were very good at this and she found herself slightly confused as to why they were good but all thought was lost when Holly slowly slid down Artemis' leg in a much more sensual manner than when they were swing dancing. Her hands running down his chest slowly, as she grinned up at him, biting her lip in a suggestive manner. Artemis blushed slightly and tried to ignore her action, but his mind betrayed him. 'Why does she make me feel like this?'

Juliet found her cheeks heating up as the music continued to drug the crowd of teens. Artemis twirled Holly out and when he pulled her back in he dipped her slowly, so her hair almost touched the ground. 'I'll get her back for that leg thing.' Artemis thought with a smirk. He swallowed the lump of fear in his throat as he slowly brought Holly back up his hand running through her shoulder length auburn hair and down her neck and chest, stopping right at the collar of her dress. Which mind you, was a very low cut v-neck. Holly blushed madly and a shiver ran down her spine but to Artemis and Juliet's surprise she didn't hit him, in fact she smiled and they continued to dance. 'He's insane…' Juliet thought her jaw dangerously close to putting a hole in the ball room floor. The sexual movements and suggestive action continued between the two and the rest of the crowd until the music finally slowed. Just right for one more move, which Artemis took advantage of. He brought Holly slowly down into another deep dip; they're faces only inches apart. Holly could feel her cheeks heating up again her eyes staring deep into his. Their lips came closer and closer together until……

**BANG! BANG! BANG! **

The crowd screamed and Juliet ducked under a table, Artemis smirked down at Holly bringing her back up fast and spun her around so her back was to him. Butler stood before her and that was the last she saw before she fainted. Whether it was from exhaustion or from fear she couldn't tell.

A/N: Next chapter is the last, sorry again for my lovely cliff hangers


	5. You May Be Right

_**Chapter five: You May Be Right**_

Friday night I crashed your party

Saturday I said I'm sorry

Sunday came and trashed me out again

I was only having fun

Wasn't hurting anyone

And we all enjoyed the weekend for a change

**recap**

_Artemis twirled Holly out and when he pulled her back in he dipped her slowly, so her hair almost touched the ground. 'I'll get her back for that leg thing.' Artemis thought with a smirk. He swallowed the lump of fear in his throat as he slowly brought Holly back up his hand running_ _through her shoulder length auburn hair and down her neck and chest, stopping right at the collar of her dress. Which mind you, was a very low cut v-neck. Holly blushed madly and a shiver ran down her spine but to Artemis and Juliet's surprise she didn't hit him, in fact she smiled and they continued to dance._ _'He's insane…' Juliet thought her jaw dangerously close to putting a hole in the ball room floor. The sexual movements and suggestive action continued between the two and the rest of the crowd until the music finally slowed. Just right for one more move, which Artemis took advantage of. He brought Holly slowly down into another deep dip; they're faces only inches apart. Holly could feel her cheeks heating up again her eyes staring deep into his. Their lips came closer and closer together until……_

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

**_end recap _**

I've been stranded in the combat zone

I walked through Bedford Sty alone

Even rode my motorcycle in the rain

And you told me not to drive

But I made it home alive

So you said that only proves that I'm insane

**Fowl Manor, Concreted Room, 10:00pm**

"Uuuuuuuuugh." The groan resounded of the walls of the dark room. LEP captain Short slapped herself in the forehead and moaned again. "What the…" She rubbed her eyes slowly. Her whole body was tingly numb. Like the feeling you get when you fall asleep on the couch because you have a cold, then you wake up three hours later with a pounding headache and you don't remember how you got there. Speaking of headaches Holly's head was seconds from splitting open. She tentatively cracked open one big hazel eye. 'No light….' She opened both eyes and scanned the room, it smelled like concrete…mostly old concrete, but some fresh, and the lingering scent of earth hung in the stale air. "D'Arvit" She whispered to herself. "Artemis…" Suddenly it hit her…she was in that same room from the kidnapping. He'd done it again…he'd tricked her and locked her in this accursed room. 'I was wrong…so wrong. How could I be so dumb…I thought he'd changed, I really thought he'd given up on exploiting the People. I…I can't believe I almost…and I…' Holly swung her legs over the edge of the all-to-familiar cot and tried to stand up. Her legs felt like jell-o and the consequence of all the blood rushing back down from her head made her vision swim in and out of focus. She almost lost it, doubling over and stifling a gag. "Curse you mud weasel." Captain Short whispered viciously.

You may be right

I may be crazy

Oh, but it just may be a lunatic you're looking for

Turn out the light

Don't try to save me

You may be wrong for all I know

But you may be right

**Fowl Manor, Ball Room, two hours earlier**

Artemis climbed onto a nearby table, raising his arms in the air in an effort to silence the panicked crowd. He glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Butler exit the room with the Captain in his arms securely. 'Sorry Holly…' He cleared his throat and began to speak. "My dear friends, please calm yourselves. I assure you there is no cause for alarm. Some small fireworks exploded prematurely in the foyer. No harm done, go back to your party, I apologize for the scare." Juliet's head popped up from under the table and she sighed starting up the music again. However, in reality, the "fireworks" were three perfectly aimed sig saucer shots, fired through a small, strategically placed hole in the foyer ceiling. But no need for them to know that little detail. Artemis informed Juliet that Holly was not feeling well and that Butler had escorted her to a guest room for the rest of the night, he then took his leave, as far as anyone knew he was going to check on his guest of honor.

Well remember how I found you there

Alone in your electric chair

I told you dirty jokes until you smiled

You were lonely for a man

I said take me as I am

Cuz you might enjoy some madness for a while

**Fowl Manor, 10:30pm **

Artemis strode confidently down the long dim hallway, the faces of past Fowl's staring down at him with the same piercing blue eyes he had been blessed with. Like a family heir loom, every Fowl man had the same sapphire eyes. He pushed his hair back and turned on his heal facing a door. Inside Artemis heard a very unfamiliar noise. Could it be…crying?

Now think of all the years you've tried to

Find someone to satisfy you

I might be as crazy as you say

If I'm crazy then it's true

That it's all because of you

And you wouldn't want me any other way

Artemis opened the door, and flicked on a light. There a few feet from the cot, huddled in a ball with her head hidden, hugging her legs tightly to her chest was Holly Short. Artemis starred for a few moments, his brow furrowed in confusion. 'Why is she crying….Holly doesn't cry.' He took a few steps forward and regretted it. Holly lashed out, grabbing his pant leg and pulling him down. She then straddled his chest and punched him as hard as she could, her fist connecting with the left side of his jaw.

"YOU STUPID MUD WELP!" Holly continued to punch Artemis, the strength draining from her arms, from fatigue and the real sobs that now shook her tiny frame. Words of pure malice poured from Holly's lips. Finally she stopped hitting him and collapsed onto his chest, sobs racking her entire body. Artemis reached up and touched his jaw, finding it still intact. He then let a small chuckle escape his lips.

You may be right

I may be crazy

Oh, but it just may be a lunatic you're looking for

It's too late to fight

It's too late to change me

You may be wrong for all I know

But you may be right

"You sure can hit Holly." Said elf lifted her head and looked into his bright eyes, with a dumbfounded look. She sat up and opened her mouth like she was going to say something then closed it, only to open it a few seconds later, and close it again.

"Well…I thought I'd faked an elf kidnapping, not that of a fish." Artemis smirked at her and softly wiped a stray tear from her cheek. Holly gawked at him a bit longer...

"Faked?" She finally managed to push the question out.

"Why yes my dear Captain Short. I faked it all." Artemis grinned ear to ear and winked at her. "I'm sure you are wondering why I would pull such a cruel trick on you, and if you'll let me up, I'll tell you." Holly tilted her head and looked down, her cheeks flushing as she realized she'd been straddling him. She jumped up and backed a few feet away. Artemis stood up and brushed himself off, wiggling his jaw a bit and wincing. "As I said before, you have a killer right hook."

Holly smirked a bit, but quickly caught herself and went back to glaring. "I believe you owe me an explanation." She spat, anger evident in her voice. "Though I already know why you did this to me."

Artemis raised an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly to the side. "Oh? Then why not share your thoughts." He sat down on the cot and motioned for Holly to sit next to him. Hesitantly she did so, glaring up at him the whole time.

You may be right

I may be crazy

But It just may be a lunatic you're looking for

Turn out the light

Don't try to save me

You may be wrong for all I know

You may be right

"Fine." She said indignantly. "You did it, because you're an awful, terrible, mean, nasty, horrible, evil, crazy mud weasel!" Her voice slowly rose with each insult, until finally she screamed the last three words. Artemis was about to speak when she continued with renewed calm. "I should never have trusted you; I should have mind wiped you right then and there. But noooooo I had to act on my emotions instead. Good job Holly fall for the mud boy and set yourself up for another kidnapping." Holly slapped her hands over her mouth looking up at Artemis with fear in her eyes. 'Oh no…' Artemis looked at Holly for a long time, thought obvious behind his eyes. Holly could almost see the wheels in his head turning. "I didn't mean that!" Holly blurted out. 'Oh great. No that wasn't totally obvious denial.'

"So…" Artemis paused, his eyes eating Holly alive. "You call me crazy…yet…you love me? Am I right that that is what you just said?" Artemis' cheeks had a tint of pink to them as his mind raced.

"No…you ARE completely crazy though!" Holly crossed her arms and glared straight ahead trying to hide the bright red blush smeared across her cheeks.

Artemis found himself pondering a crazy idea. Maybe she was right, but he would never know until he tried. Maybe he was just a crazy kid. Maybe she didn't love him. Maybe he was just rushing to conclusions because he wanted her to love him. 'Wait…do I?' But then again, maybe he was a genius like he'd always thought, and always been told. And maybe she did love him, like his psychology expertise was telling him. And maybe…just maybe…he loved her too. For only perhaps the third time in this life, Artemis Fowl II was confused and didn't know what to do. So rather than allow his mind to decide, Artemis followed his heart. He leaned in slowly and kissed Holly lightly.

"I'm sorry."

Holly's head whipped around to look at him, shock written all over her features. "You really are crazy…"

Artemis grinned. "You made me that way." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers again, and this time Holly responded kissing him back softly.

Artemis pulled away, concern in his beautiful eyes. The eyes Holly loved so much. "What about the…you know…?"

Holly smiled at him, a bit of mischief hidden there. "Screw the mind wipe…" She then pulled Artemis down by his tie kissing him again.

You may be wrong but you may be right

You may be wrong but you may be right

You may be wrong but you may be right

You may be wrong but you may be right

You may be wrong but you may be right

You may be wrong but you may be right


End file.
